


Just Take My Hand

by skintightsocks



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-16
Updated: 2011-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skintightsocks/pseuds/skintightsocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Go on a date with me," Blaine says suddenly.  "Tonight.  A real date. Dinner, and a movie, and I'll even let you pick what I wear if you don't try to get me in a plaid cummerbund again."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Take My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during/after a scene from 2x16. Title is from the song "6 Months" by Hey Monday.

It's a long walk back to the parking lot. They'd headed pretty far out on Dalton's grounds to bury Pavarotti, but Blaine holds his hand the whole way, bumping their shoulders together every now and then but letting Kurt mope, his thumb somehow knowing when to stroke over the back of Kurt's hand whenever his thoughts turn particularly sad.

Blaine breaks the silence when they finally reach Kurt's Navigator. "Hey," he says softly. "C'mere."

"I am here," Kurt says.

"Well come... here-er," Blaine says, leaning back against the passenger side door and pulling Kurt close. Kurt thinks for a second that Blaine's going to go in for a kiss, but he just pulls Kurt close and wraps his arms around Kurt's waist.

"Things are going to be okay," Blaine says, his nose cold where it presses against the skin of Kurt's neck. "I promise."

"You promise, huh?" Kurt asks, pulling back a little and grinning as he grabs at Blaine's scarf.

"Yeah," Blaine says. "Why, do you doubt my ability to be your knight in shining armor?"

"I doubt your ability to avoid stabbing yourself with a sword while attempting to be my knight in shining armor," Kurt says, grinning. Blaine smiles at him, soft and warm in a way that's already becoming familiar even after a few days. It makes Kurt's stomach swoop, every time.

"Let's go get coffee," Blaine says quietly, darting in and kissing him softly. Kurt's so, so tempted to curl his hands into Blaine's collar and keep him there, keep kissing him, but he doesn't, just lets Blaine pull back and press his forehead against Kurt's for a second before he lets go and steps back.

"Kurt?" Blaine says, looking at him curiously.

"What? Oh!" Kurt says, realizing he still hasn't let go of Blaine's scarf. "Right. Coffee."

Blaine gives him that smile again, and Kurt has to make a very concentrated effort not to walk into the front bumper of the car when he turns around.

-

"I'm driving," Kurt says the third time Blaine tries to take his hand.

"You're a good driver," Blaine says, pouting at him exaggeratedly. "With very nice hands." Kurt rolls his eyes, but he can feel his ears heating up.

"Stop _looking_ at me like that," Kurt says, thankful that they're almost at The Lima Bean.

"Can't help it," Blaine says, reaching for his hand again. Kurt lets him take it this time, but only because there's a stop light coming up and Blaine's hands are really, really warm.

-

"Grande nonfat mocha, a medium drip, almond biscotti, and one of the cheese strudels," Blaine says at the counter.

"Those things have like a million calories," Kurt says.

"I know, and that's what makes them delicious. You practically drool over them every time we come here."

"You've never ordered me one before," Kurt says, smiling a little to himself when Blaine ducks his head.

"Yeah, well," he mumbles, handing over his card when the cashier gives them their total.

"I can get that," Kurt says reflexively.

"No," Blaine says. "I've got it." He won't meet Kurt's eyes as the cashier hands him his receipt and his card back, and Kurt's pretty sure he's blushing, which. _Oh_.

"Is this a date?" Kurt asks. Well. Fine. He squawks, but he doesn't mean to.

"No," Blaine says immediately. "Well. Yes. Maybe?" He's fumbling at his pockets, trying to shove the receipt inside.

"Blaine," Kurt laughs, reaching forward and taking the crumpled receipt from Blaine's hand, folding it up and sliding it into Blaine's pocket. The cashier clears his throat pointedly and Kurt flushes as he reaches up and takes the plates with their food.

"I'm just gonna wait for our drinks," Blaine says, rubbing at the back of his neck. "You go grab us a table."

Kurt considers arguing, but Blaine still looks flustered and Kurt figures it's only polite to give him a little time to pull himself together. Besides, once he settles in at a table by the window, he has an excellent view of Blaine as he stirs sugar into his coffee, his tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth the way it always does.

Kurt smiles, feeling his stomach do that stupid swoop thing again when Blaine pops the lid off of his mocha and sprinkles some extra cinnamon on top, just the way Kurt likes it. Kurt busies himself with making sure Blaine's biscotti are arranged just so on the plate so that Blaine doesn't catch him staring as he heads to the table.

"Here you go," Blaine says, sitting Kurt's mocha down in front of him and dropping into the chair across from Kurt's. "I added extra cinnamon, just like you like."

"Thank you," Kurt says, smiling and taking a sip. "For the coffee, and the extra cinnamon, I mean. And the strudel. Even if it's going to take five years off of my life."

"Oh, come on," Blaine says, rolling his eyes at Kurt. "You've had a hard day. Indulge a little, Kurt. I promise it won't kill you."

"What if it's poisoned?" Kurt says, ignoring Blaine's horrible wording and narrowing his eyes at the pastry. "That cashier looked shifty."

"Here," Blaine says, reaching over and breaking off a corner, popping it into his mouth. "See?" he says after he swallows. "No poison."

"It's like you're my royal taster," Kurt says with a smile. "I could get used to this."

"Eat," Blaine says, nudging Kurt's plate forward. Kurt rolls his eyes and takes a bite, then nearly chokes on it when Blaine pulls his stirrer out and sucks the coffee off of it.

"You okay?" Blaine asks, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Fine," Kurt says, clearing his throat.

"Good," Blaine grins, reaching across the table and taking Kurt's hand. "You're not allowed to die on me yet."

'Yet?" Kurt says. "Is there a certain time in the future you're planning to be okay with my death?"

"Nope," Blaine says. "I just tend to say really, really stupid things around you, is all."

"It's alright," Kurt says, rubbing his thumb over Blaine's knuckles. "It's good that you realize that, and I also think it's kind of adorable."

Blaine grins, ducking his head a little and grabbing his biscotti, dunking it into his coffee. Kurt reaches for the strudel, breaking a piece off and popping it into his mouth.

"Oh my goodness," Kurt moans, closing his eyes. "This is so delicious." Blaine makes a weird, strangled noise, and when Kurt blinks his eyes back open Blaine is staring at his mouth, his eyes wide. "What?" Kurt asks, brushing at his lips. "Is there something on my face?"

"Your lips," Blaine says, slowly. "Your lips are on your face."

"My lips are always on my-- oh," Kurt says, laughing a little and blushing when he gets it.

"Yeah," Blaine says, squeezing Kurt's hand. "Sorry."

"Don't be," Kurt says, smiling at him.

"Go on a date with me," Blaine says suddenly. "Tonight. A real date. Dinner, and a movie, and I'll even let you pick what I wear if you don't try to get me in a plaid cummerbund again."

"You looked good in that cummerbund," Kurt says, swallowing heavily. "It brought out your eyes."

"Go on a date with me," Blaine repeats, his voice a little pleading. "You can pick the movie, too. And I'll smuggle in any kind of low-fat candy you want."

Kurt's going to say yes - there's no way in _hell_ he's not going to say yes - but he arches his eyebrow, just to see what else Blaine will offer.

"Come on," Blaine says, his voice suddenly serious. "We did this a little backwards. Well, I did. I just couldn't-- it's hard to think, around you, but I want to do this right. Say you'll go on a date with me."

"I have one condition," Kurt says, nudging at Blaine's foot under the table and biting back the ridiculous laugh that tries to burst up out of his mouth at the fact that he can _do_ that, now.

"Anything," Blaine says immediately.

"Give the cummerbund one more try," Kurt says, smirking, and then all of a sudden Blaine's letting go of his hand and leaning across the table, almost knocking their coffees over as he grabs the back of Kurt's neck and kisses him. It's a strange mix of sweet and desperate, Blaine's lips moving soft and intent at the same time, and Kurt kind of wants it to go on forever, even as Blaine's pulling back and dropping back into his chair.

"Sorry," he says, sounding as breathless as Kurt feels. "Again. I've got to stop doing that."

"No," Kurt says softly, reaching out to take Blaine's hand into his own again. "You really, really don't."

  



End file.
